A not so empty house
by awriting-love
Summary: One-shot. Kurt and Blaine have to house to themselves-at least they think they do. What's meant to be a date for two, turns out to be a party for many...


Blaine approached the Hummel house and started to feel the nerves. He'd been going out with Kurt for almost a year, and they'd been doing stuff for at least 2 months, but this was the first time they'd ever been alone at Kurt's place. Blaine's house was often empty as his parents couldn't care less what he was up to but the Hummel/Hudson household was always buzzing. But not tonight, tonight it was Blaine and Kurt's. Burt and Carole were in Washington and Finn and Sam were out bowling with the rest of the lads. Blaine had been invited as well, he was one of the boys now, but had declined knowing it would give him some alone time with his boyfriend. And god did he need some time with Kurt. Blaine smiled, thinking of his boyfriend. Kurt's awesome dress sense and his sharp sense of humour. His gorgeous blue eyes and voice that made Blaine's heart melt. His beautiful body and sexy shyness that made Blaine ache. It was easy to say that Blaine was looking forward to their night together.

Trying to swallow the butterflies that were threatening to overcome him, Blaine knocked on the polished front door. Kurt answered almost immediately in a way that made Blaine think he'd been waiting for him.

"Hey you." Kurt whispered, stepping onto the porch to join Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and murmured his reply into Kurt's neck. Kurt laughed at the tickling breath and pulled Blaine close. Blaine got to work at Kurt's collarbone, slowly placing kisses on the pale skin there. He ran his tongue over the scattering of freckles there, making Kurt shudder.

"Kiss me." Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear, who happily followed the order. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, with Blaine pushing Kurt against the front door and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Things were just starting to heat up, with Kurt's fingers brushing under Blaine's t-shirt when a crash from inside the house forced them apart.

"What was that?" Blaine shouted, running his tongue over his swollen lips.

"Ah yes, I've got something to tell you. There seems to have been a mix-up…" But Kurt's words were cut off with the front door being wrenched open. And standing in the doorway were Sam Evans and Finn Hudson.

"Hey Blaine! I thought I'd heard you arrive. What's up, aren't you coming in?" Sam's excitable face almost made Blaine smile but he was far too confused. He shot Kurt a questioning who rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey Sam!" Blaine attempted a grin, "I thought you guys were going out tonight?"

"Yeah, turns out the bowling place shut down about 10 years ago. Shame really, I loved that place as a kid." Finn's face looked crestfallen and Blaine gave in. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him inside.

"Do you want a pizza Blaine? We were just about to order." Finn headed off to the kitchen with a stack of flyers in his arms.

"Um sure, I'll have a Hawaiian with extra ham please." He shot Sam a dark look, "We'll meet you in the living room Sam?"

Sam stared at him for a second before smiling knowingly, "You guys want to be alone. Got it, see you in a minute."

When he was certain Sam couldn't hear them, Blaine turned to Kurt who had a deeply apologetic look on his face. "What are we going to do?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't think we have a choice, really, unless you want to go to yours?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, I told my Dad I wouldn't be back until the morning and he'll probably be pissed off if we turn up."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine into an embrace, "I'm so sorry, I was looking forward to tonight."

Blaine instantly relaxed into his touch, "That's okay, let's just have some fun."

By 9 o'clock the pizzas had been demolished, as had many tubs of Ben and Jerry's, and Finn and Sam had started on the beer. Blaine joined in but Kurt decided to stay sober for the night. He claimed it was because at least one of them had to stay sensible, but Blaine knew that it was because Kurt had a tendency to get lustful when he had alcohol in his system.

"So how good are Rachel's boobs, Finny boy?" Sam belched loudly, on his fourth can.

"Awesome man. I mean Quinn's were better but you can't have it all." Finn responded wisely.

"Come on guys," Blaine whined, "let's have a conversation I can actually join in with." The boys guffawed while Kurt glared at Blaine, who gave him a look of innocence.

"No offence dudes, but this Saturday night sucks! Let's invite some people round." Sam leapt up and ran around the room trying to find his phone.

"Yeah!" Blaine agreed, grabbing his own mobile, "Get all the New Directions and I'll invite some Warblers."

"Not Sebastian," Kurt warned and Blaine paused, frowning.

"But I already sent the message." Kurt groaned and threw a pillow at him. Blaine giggled and tried to tickle him but Kurt sat up abruptly.

"Shit, Blaine, I can't wear this if we're having a party! Come help me change!" He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom, muttering swearwords under his breath.

"What are you gonna wear then?" Blaine asked, lounging on Kurt's bed.

"Something nicer than jeans and a tee… Maybe my kilt?" Blaine knew better than to argue with Kurt when he was dressing so instead lay on the bed, waiting for Kurt to emerge from the closet.

"What do you think?" Kurt called eventually, appearing in the doorframe. He had gone for a pair of tight grey jeans, a checked shirt and a bowtie that Blaine was sure he'd stolen from him.

"Gorgeous, as always."

They made their way down the stairs together hand in hand and were shocked by the amount of people already there. Finn had invited all the football team and Sam all the swim team by the look of it, as well as most of Dalton and the Glee Club.

"Hello boys, how are you doing?" Quinn Fabray ran up to them and threw her arms around the pair of them excitably.

"Quinn, it's good to see you. Are you drunk already?" Kurt released himself from her arms and she collapsed into Blaine instead, who giggled and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Of course not Kurtsie, who do you think I am?" Quinn winked, causing Blaine to laugh harder and for Kurt to roll his eyes. "Do you want a drink, Blaine?" Blaine nodded eagerly and was led away by her, leaving Kurt on his own. He made his way around the room, trying to look for a friendly face. He said hello to a few Warblers and got flattened by a very animated Puck before catching a glimpse of Sebastian Smythe entering his house. Furious, he followed the tall boy and noticed him heading straight over to a dancing Blaine.

"Hello sexy, haven't seen you around for a while. What's happened, that boyfriend of yours kept you on a tight leash?" Sebastian drawled. Blaine looked nervous to see him and looked around for Kurt, who stepped out of the shadows to place an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Hello Sebastian, what a thrill it is to see you again. I was really hoping that you'd drop off the face of the planet, but unfortunately you seem to be in perfect health." Kurt smiled sarcastically, and Blaine sniggered. Sebastian seemed slightly put out and stepped back.

"I'll see you later Blaine, without that bore of a boyfriend around, and we can see about getting you out of those incredibly stylish jeans." Sebastian winked and disappeared into the crowd.

"I hate that guy." Kurt shuddered and Blaine slipped his hands round his waist.

"Dance with me?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and they swayed in time to the trashy music from the stereo. They were eventually interrupted by Rachel Berry screaming into the crowd,

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?!"

Blaine looked at Kurt's nervous face and laughed, "Don't worry, I won't snog her this time."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Kurt murmured, staring at Sebastian from across the room.

It turned out that spin the bottle wasn't a very popular game and only the New Directions and a few Warblers ended up sitting in a circle. It was very entertaining though, watching Nick kissing Santana like all his dreams had come true and Artie going bright red at full-frontal kiss from Puck. But then it was Blaine's turn, and Kurt nervously clutched his hand praying that it didn't land on Sebastian. And it didn't: it landed on him. The crowd booed, convinced that Blaine had fixed the game. Kurt dared a look over to Blaine, whose eyes were fixed intently on his lips. Kurt saw Sebastian looking pissed off out of the corner of his eye and was inspired. Grabbing Blaine's waist, he hooked his leg over so he was straddling him, and pressed their lips forcefully together. Blaine seemed shocked at first but eventually parted his lips to let Kurt's tongue through. They sat there for a few moments, until they heard Mercedes pretending to be sick and Santana's sharp voice:

"Wanky boys, but let's not turn it into a porno." Kurt slid off Blaine's lap and gave Sebastian a wink. The rest of the game was fairly uneventful, apart from Kurt's mouth being attacked by Brittany's, and most of the guests started leaving after midnight. Only a few remained, lying on the floor and chatting about the upcoming Regionals competition and Mr Scheuster's proposal plans. Kurt was fast asleep, curled up into Blaine's chest and snoring softly. At about three in the morning, Blaine heaved them both off the sofa and stumbled to the bedroom. He carefully removed Kurt's clothes, and dressed him in a pair of faded pyjama bottoms before doing the same to himself. He then settled them both into the bed and rested his head against Kurt's.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine whispered back, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Though their plans had been disrupted, Blaine had had a good evening with his friends and would still get to wake up next to the person he loved. So he was happy.

"I love you, Kurt." He said into his hair. He received no answer back, but knew that Kurt felt the same way. He was truly a lucky guy, having an amazing boyfriend and brilliant friends. This night would go down as one of his best, there was no doubt about it.


End file.
